Promesas incumplidas
by croquetasdeaguacate
Summary: Tras encontrar el One Piece la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja viaja para cumplir los sueños de sus nakamas. Pero Zoro incumple una promesa hecha a Robin. Por qué lo habrá hecho si un espadachín nunca rompe una promesa. One-shot Zorobin. Dejen comentario si les gusta.


Luffy se ha proclamado el rey de los piratas tras encontrar el One Piece y derrotar una vez más a la Marina. Ahora la tripulación de los Mugiwara recorre el océano a bordo del Sunny Go intentando cumplir el sueño del resto de sus nakamas. Mientras se acercaban al Red Line para que Brook pudiera reencontrarse con Laboon el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo en el barco. Ningún pirata se atrevía ya a retar a Luffy y su tripulación.

En la biblioteca estaba como siempre Robin, que se pasaba medio día leyendo sus libros para poder encontrar una pista del resto de poneglyph y descifrar el siglo perdido y el otro medio día en la enfermería velando por su espadachín. Este se había exigido tanto durante la última pelea que llevaba ya varios meses sin salir de ese cuarto. Chopper le había dicho que poco más y no sobrevive y que debía guardar completo reposo debido a sus múltiples y muy graves heridas. Aunque todos sus nakamas iban a visitarlo y hacerle compañía durante el día este esperaba con ansia la tarde, cuando Robin se quedaba con él charlando o leyendo algún libro para después quedarse dormidos juntos.

Porque sí el espadachín y la arqueóloga estaban juntos. Después de meses y meses de encuentros salvajes a escondidas de sus compañeros y peleas terribles, se habían sincerado y compartido con sus nakamas su relación. Varios años habían pasado desde aquello, pero las incesantes peleas y los peligros habían hecho que esa relación germinara muy despacio. Sin embargo ambos se encontraban completamente entregados el uno al otro.

Durante las primeras semanas que Zoro estuvo al borde la muerte, Robin no paraba de llorar y sufría por su salud. Sin embargo cuando estuvo mejor los llantos cambiaron por gritos. Ella le gritaba por no valorar su vida y no tenerla en cuenta, él le gritaba que estaba vivo, que todo había salido bien y que le debía lealtad a su capitán. El resto de la tripulación sólo presenciaba el espectáculo desde la distancia. Aunque las cosas estaban más calmadas y Zoro ya se encontraba bastante recuperado las cosas entre ellos seguían tensas y apenas se habían hablado en toda la semana, aunque Robin seguía durmiendo con él cada noche.

Una de esas tardes en las que Robin se pasaba para estar con él, Zoro decidió que no podía más con esa situación y decidió hablar con ella. Chopper estaba cambiándole las vendas por cuarta vez en un día y le confirmó lo que ya sabía, pronto recibiría el alta. Cuando se fue inició la conversación con su arqueóloga.

Zoro: no puedes seguir enfadada conmigo para siempre, más si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

Robin: no sabes lo que me dolió verte así, al borde de la muerte. Mi alma se partió en dos y sentí que yo también me moría. Tienes que darme tiempo para que pueda recomponerme.

Zoro: pero háblame, grítame si es lo que quieres, pero no puedes venir y sentarte aquí a leer como si nada, no lo soporto. Dime algo.

Robin: bastante nos hemos gritado ya… No me queda nada más que decirte, solo que estoy muy dolida y muerta de miedo.

Zoro: ¿miedo de qué? nuestro capitán es el rey de los piratas y yo no pienso dejarte nunca más.

Robin: tengo miedo que rompas tu promesa, hagas alguna estupidez y te pierda, pero esta vez para siempre. He sufrido mucho Zoro, no creo que pudiera soportar eso.

Zoro: tranquila, te prometo que no me iré. Un espadachín nunca rompe una promesa. Ahora ven que hace frío, métete en la cama conmigo.

Robin estaba triste, muy triste, se preguntaba qué iba a pasar con ellos. Muchos peligros les esperaban todavía y tenían aún muchos objetivos por cumplir. Ella tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida allí, al lado de su espadachín y de sus nakamas, que se habían convertido en su familia. Una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a merodear por la línea de su cintura. Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados y la abrazaba contra su pecho, una mano la dedicó a tocar el culo de la arqueóloga, ese culo que siempre lo había vuelto loco, y la otra estaba acariciándole el pelo. Robin enseguida respondió a las caricias con besos en el cuello y cuando él le dió un pellizco en el culo ella le correspondió con un pequeño bocado en el cuello.

Robin: umm… vaya Zoro, ¿tienes ganas de jugar?

Zoro: contigo siempre, además hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Robin: porque has tenido prácticamente todo el cuerpo vendado estos últimos meses, pero no deberíamos, todavía podrías ponerte peor.

Zoro: Chopper me ha dicho que ya estoy casi bien, además hace días que estoy entrenando en secreto, cuando me dais un respiro.- ante la cara de pánico de Robin le siguió acariciando el pelo y continuó.- me siento perfectamente, Chopper no me quiere dar el alta porque es un exagerado, pero hace semanas que estoy recuperado del todo.

Robin: eres un completo cabezón espadachín.- Robin se sentó encima de Zoro y se quitó su blusa.- creo que mereces un buen castigo por desobedecer las órdenes.

Zoro estaba encantado, volver a tener a su pelinegra entre brazos lo hacía demasiado feliz. Empezó a masajear sus pechos con una mano, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a su clítoris. Se sabía todos sus puntos débiles y cómo provocarle mayor placer. Robin también parecía que necesitaba aquello porque no tardó ni un par de minutos en correrse ante las caricias de su amante. Con una sonrisa de medio lado Zoro confirmó cuánto lo había echado ella de menos. Cuando se hubo recuperado Robin le quitó los pantalones y se quitó su falda larga, sin pensarselo dos veces metió el pene ya erecto de Zoro dentro de ella. Jadeó acompañada de un gruñido de placer de parte del peliverde, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

Empezó a moverse de manera rítmica mientras él seguía atareado en sus pechos, ahora mordiendo y chupando cada centímetro de ellos. Robin volvió a llegar al orgasmo en un profundo grito y el espadachín aprovechó para ponerse encima y ser él el que se moviera. Empezó con embestidas suaves pero ante las demandas de Robin empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que se volvió frenético. Así le gustaba a Robin, totalmente salvaje y entregado a ella, Zoro embestía con mucha fuerza y muy rápido, le encantaba, y poder disfrutarlo con alguien que también se enloquecía con el sexo salvaje era lo mejor. Tras unos minutos ambos se corrieron gritando el nombre del otro. Sin darse tregua el peliverde le dio la vuelta y tras morder ese culo que siempre lo traía loco volvió a hundirse en ella.

Robin: ahh, has vuelto con fuerzas, fufufu.

Zoro: para mi mujer tengo toda la noche.

Y sin más siguieron haciéndolo toda la noche, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Robin se durmió pensando que todo estaba arreglado y que volvería a su extraña normalidad (toda la que proporcionaba navegar con una tripulación de esas características). Cuando se levantó en la cama de la enfermería Zoro no estaba, pero pensó que ya se sentía bien y que había salido a la cubierta, ya que llevaba varios meses metido en esa habitación. Pero cuando salió no lo encontró por ningún lado. Preguntando a toda su tripulación ninguno sabía dónde estaba. Por fin su capitán más serio de lo normal se le acercó cabizbajo.

Luffy: Robin, no te va a gustar pero Zoro ha hablado conmigo esta mañana.

Robin: ¿Dónde está capitán?- estaba realmente asustada.

Luffy: no te lo puedo decir, pero él te quiere y volverá. Me prometió que volvería y él nunca rompe una promesa. Te dejó esta carta.- Le entregó un trocito de folio.

"Volveré, te prometo que volveré. Espérame". Era todo lo que decía la carta. Robin no se lo podía creer. La había abandonado, justo cuando le prometió que no lo haría se había ido y la había dejado sola y destrozada. Justo cuando pensaba que todo se había solucionado. Por la mente de Robin pasó cada palabra y cada caricia de la noche anterior intentando averiguar porqué lo había hecho. La nueva reina pirata se acercó a ella y la recogió en un abrazo.

Nami: Robin… volverá, él nunca rompe una promesa. Seguro que hay una buena explicación para esto.

Robin: ha roto nuestra promesa, me prometió que no se iría de mi lado y la ha roto.

Robin no entendía nada y se sentía perdida, él la había abandonado sin ninguna explicación lógica. Se pasó semanas siendo la sombra de lo que era, apenas leía, Sanji tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que comiera algo y ya no ponía esa sonrisa tan enigmática ante nada. Toda la tripulación trataba de animarla, Chopper no se separaba de ella, Franky, Usopp y Brook inventaban espectáculos para poder sacarle una sonrisa, Sanji le cocinaba cosas ligeras y de su agrado mientras juraba que mataría al marimo en cuanto pusiera un pie en el barco. Nami tampoco se separaba mucho de ella y era su paño de lágrimas cuando la arqueóloga no aguantaba más. El único que estaba más distante era su senchou. Pero al cabo de un par de semanas no lo soportó más y se acercó a ella.

Luffy: Robin sé dónde está Zoro, pero me hizo jurar que no te lo diría. No puedo soportar el verte así, así que si crees que saberlo te puede aliviar algo te lo diré.

Robin: por favor capitán dímelo. Necesito saber porqué me ha abandonado.

Luffy: ha ido a culminar su sueño… Se fue a enfrentar a Ojo de Halcón…

Robin: no puede ser… así que me abandona para cumplir su sueño. Al principio sabía que era lo más importante para él, pero pensé que eso había cambiado…- eso la destrozaba más aún.

Luffy: no te ha abandonado, tiene que cumplir su sueño para seguir adelante contigo.

Robin: pero la última vez que se enfrentó a él casi pierde la vida. No puedes asegurarme que esta vez volverá.

Luffy: es el segundo de a bordo de la tripulación del rey de los piratas. Él es el espadachín más fuerte del mundo desde hace tiempo, solo le falta vencerlo a él.- la fe ciega que tenía su capitán en Zoro no ayudaba mucho a Robin.

Robin: si tu lo dices… yo no me lo creeré hasta que vuelva de una pieza, pero gracias por contármelo capitán.

Ahora sí que estaba hecha un lío, qué necesidad tenía él de irse sin decírselo, podría haber esperado, para eso estaban recorriendo el mundo, para cumplir los sueños de todos, porqué había decidido irse sin más. Lo que más preocupaba a Robin sin duda era el miedo de no volver a verlo más. Esa sensación se le hacía demasiado familiar ya. Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando volviera?, se merecía silencio o un par de bofetadas, pero primero tendría que preguntarle por sus motivos.

Así pasó otra semana y Robin ya se había resignado, confiaría en su capitán y en su peliverde, no le quedaba otra. Una mañana cuando estaba tomando el sol junto a la akage un sonido las sobresaltó y cuando se asomaron a cubierta lo vieron. Con un par de heridas todavía sin curar y con los ojos todavía de la batalla Zoro había aparecido en mitad de cubierta. Robin bajó corriendo como si no pesara nada, el alivio que sentía por verlo vivo la hacía casi flotar y cuando se acercó a este sin saber qué decir o qué hacer Zoro se arrodilló y sacando una cajita con un pequeño anillo le dijo:

Zoro: Jamás me atrevería a pedírtelo sin convertirme en alguien digno de tí. Te amo, estoy loco por tí desde el día que pusiste un pie en el Merry. Hemos pasado por mucho y nuestro carácter hizo difícil la relación al principio pero no me imagino mi futuro sin tí. Ahora que oficialmente soy el mejor espadachín del mundo te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte, daré mi vida por tí y te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño. Así que Robin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La arqueóloga no se lo creía, así que por eso se había ido el muy estúpido, para ser alguien digno. Él lo era desde el principio, era ella la que no se podía creer el tener a ese maravilloso hombre a su lado, gruñón y malhumorado pero cariñoso en la intimidad, un hombre que la respetaba y la admiraba a partes iguales. Ella le había entregado su corazón desde su primer beso así que entre sollozos contenidos le susurró un "Sí".


End file.
